Arthroparch (3.5e Prestige Class)
= The Arthroparch = The rank bogs, the arid deserts, the inhospitable jungles, the deep waters and the limitless skies of the world all have one thing in common. Insects, arachnids, myriapoda and all kinds of different sorts of vermin will have been there long before men have set foot there, and will be there long after men have been vanquished. To exhibit a measure of control over these ubiquitous forms of life is to use nature's resources to their full, bend their purely impulsive and mindless power to your will. The control over these life forms represent a recourse of the most basic instinct, and the destruction that it causes. And so, the first self-styled arthroparchs came into being. Prerequisites Alignment: Any evil or any chaotic. Feats: Augment Summoning Skills: Concentration 10 ranks and Handle Animal 10 ranks Spells: Ability to cast 4th level arcane or divine spells. Ability to cast either ''summon swarm'' or ''giant vermin''. Class Features All the following are class features of the Arthroparch: Affect Vermin (Su): The arthroparch is able to apply his Handle Animal checks to call forth creatures of the Vermin subtype and amass them around him. Although mindless creatures can never be turned friendly, they can be compelled to obey the arthroparchs mental and verbal commands through a brand of occultish synaptic suggestion. A vermin will never willingly come to the arthroparch's aid, but with the aid of a DC 15 Concentration check, the arthroparch may will it to do as he wishes. This ability allows the arthroparch to control a number of HD worth of monstrous vermin equal or lesser than four times the athroparch's caster level through the use of Concentration checks at once. The arthroparch caster level is the highest caster level tied to his arthroparch levels. Although vermin has a neutral disposition towards the arthroparch and his allies by default, they will attack other creatures randomly and indiscriminately when no Concentration is applied unless dismissed, or otherwise the arthroparch is only able to give the most basic of commands when not using his Concentration. Using Affect Vermin, the arthroparch may call any normal sized insect, arachnid and creature from other arthropod subfamilies within a hundred feet to him at will, and allows him to issue more complicated commands to vermins via his will, such as 'move precisely here' or 'defend me while I cast my spell'. Resist Poison (Ex): At 1st level, the arthroparch's physique is guarded against the ill effects of poisons that stem from vermin sources. Giant Vermin (Su): At 1st level, the arthroparch learns to engorge vermin to massive sizes through transmutation magics. Twice per day, he can increase the size of vermin that he has called to him; this functions like a ''giant vermin'' spell, with effective caster level of 10 + the arthroparch's level. Every odd numbered level after 1st, the arthroparch learns to use this ability an additional two times per day, up until 10 times per day at 9th level. Although not actually a summon, these giant vermin benefit from the bonuses gained by the Augment Summoning feat just the same. Protective Swarm (Ex): Whether through personal neglect, rot or detritus, or simple powers of attraction, at 2nd level, the arthroparch learns to gather to him a swarm of all manner of airborne pests. This swarm is normally centered upon the arthroparch and grants concealment to ranged attacks. At first, the swarm reaches 5 feet around the arthroparch and deals 1d6 damage to any who seek to attack him or who linger within its radius of effect. The damage is both slashing and piercing; when damage reduction applies to the targets, pick the type more favorable to the arthroparch. While inside the swarm, the arthroparch gains effects that intensify as he gains levels: Although centered around the arthroparch, the protective swarm is regarded as a creature of its own, starting out with 20 hit points at 2nd level and gaining 10 additional hp every level after as seen in the above table. While in the swarm, the arthroparch enjoys limited protection against certain attacks. The first number of hp of damage equal to the amount of resistance the arthroparch has is absorbed by and delt to the swarm, not unlike the ''stoneskin'' spell, but only applicable to area effect evocations. In special, the swarm's damage reduction also applies to hostile creatures of the Swarm subtype. The arthroparch may scatter and disperse the swarm if he wants to as a move action, but gathering it to him again takes 5d4 rounds regardless of how and why it dispersed. If the arthroparch is targeted by a ''gust of wind'', the swarm will scatter immediately if he fails his Fortitude save. Otherwise, it is unaffected. Aggressive Swarm (Ex): When the arthroparch reaches 10th level and the protective swarm he commands reaches its pinnacle, he can direct a portion of it to attack as well. With nothing but his will, he releases a portion of his protection in a 30 ft. cone. The swarm will pelt any in it with 5d6 slashing/piercing damage. Reflex DC 10 + ½ character level + Cha mod half. This attack functions as a breath weapon and requires a 1d4 round cooldown time. The Epic Arthroparch Class Features All the following are class features of the Epic Arthroparch. Protective Swarm: The arthroparch's protective swarm continues to grow both in size and ferocity. Every even numbered level, the damage done by those within the swarm, and of the Aggressive Swarm ability increases by 1d6, and at 14th level and every 4 levels after that, the swarm's radius increases by 5 ft. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User Sulacu Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting